Desert Thief
by babychick21
Summary: Sakura and her horse Whisper are a pair that no one can catch, but what happens when a certain red head is soon able to catch her. Will she be able to stay out of his reach or be caught by the rope that he holds? Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know that you might be like wow your starting another story, like you can't even get the stories you are already working on like wow….but I'm trying I have a very busy life but I get to my stories as soon as I can so please just have patience….much appreciated.**

"There she goes! After her!" a man yelled. A girl who looked no older than 17, was running well should I say riding. This girl was one of the sneakiest gal you will ever meet. Her name Sakura Haruno, but formally known as "Whisper", because she had the skills to get in, and get right back out in a matter of seconds. This girl was one of the most infamous thief's there was in these times, but one of the bravest, for a girl. Plain desert for miles, but if you knew where to go, like most of the great thief's do, you can live it; and well she was one of them. Stealing was big in these her parts, and well this is where our story begins…

Sakura rode as fast as the wind could take…which is how she got the name Whisper. Her horse shadow, was one that she could always count on to get her out of trouble when it caught up to her. Sakura held the loot as tight as she could as she and shadow took off into the desert.

'Yes' was all that she could think because she was nearing the distance that these guys would go after that, she hears the exact same thing every time.

"You goin' die out there girl!" the same man yelled as she took off into the desert. When she got into the outback she slowed down so that her horse could cool off. When she found shade she somewhat made a camp for the night. After she was done setting up camp she let her horse find the water, seeing that it had a better sense of smell that she did. And no longer than five minutes her horse had found water. After making sure that her horse got water and cooled off, she herself had filled up her canteen, she then took off her black cowboy hat and bowed her head down and pored the water that was in her canteen on her hair. Once her hair was wet she grabbed a bar of soap that she had taken out and began to scrub her long hair that reached to shoulder blades. One she was sure she scrubbed it enough she filled her canteen up again and poured the water back on her hair washing out the soap; when she got the soap out she squeezed out her hair and ran her fingers through it getting out the knots that were in it. When she was done, and the soap had disappeared, she refilled her canteen and walked back to where she had set up camp.

When she got back to the camp she stopped right where she was and grabbed on to her horses rains, and pulled Whisper back. What she saw was that there was a group of people, who obviously had to be a high levelled bandit's, because most people don't pass the line of a town and go into the desert, unless they wanted to die. Sakura could feel her horse getting uneasy.

"Easy boy, easy," Sakura whispered, so that only her horse could hear her. Sakura put her hand on the side of his neck to help reassure him. When he was steady, she climbed on her horse.

"Let's go get em'!" Sakura whispered him is ear. Sakura kicked her legs and her horse and her were off at a crazy speed that most people couldn't get their horse to go, which is how he got the name Whisper because he was so swift and quite. When Sakura came into view of her supposed camp, she took her gun out of her holster, and pointed it upwards, pulling the trigger. The people that we in "her" tent came bolting out and the people who were sleeping on ground jumped up fast.

Sakura made a tick noise from her mouth which made her horse walk towards the people.

"Might I ask why you are in my camp?" Sakura said rolling the gun around her fingers.

"Your name ain't on it sunshine," a guy said with blonde hair that illuminated from the falling sun. Sakura just lowered her head and didn't even look, and shot the ground right by his feet, making him scream.

"Nobody calls me sunshine," Sakura said, blowing off the smoke. As Sakura was about to put her gun back in its holster, she felt something come around her waist, when she looked down she saw a rope, before she could do anything, it tightened and she was pulled off her horse.

"Don't you dare hurt my horse!" Sakura screamed when she saw the blonde go near it.

"Oh don't worry girl, we won't as long as you co-operate." A guy laughed, with marks on his cheeks, that she could just make out. Sakura just glared a glare so cold that she saw the guy gulp.

"Hey boss lookey here we got a chick who can do a glare just like you can," the guy with the marks on his cheeks yelled. When he wasn't looking Sakura whipped her legs around and took his legs out. Sakura leaned on her back and flipped back up. She as soon as she was up she whistled and her horse came barrelling out of where it was dragging out the blonde and what looked like to be a girl. Sakura ran up to her horse and grabbed on to the horn of her saddle, and lifted herself up and held on as she and her horse were ridding off. It was too long after as she heard whistles coming from behind her, and the sounds of horses running. Sakura loosened the knot of the rope and tore it off when she got it loose enough. Sakura leaned down and grabbed a hold of the rains. As she was coming up she whispered in her horse's ear.

"Let's show them why you're called Whisper," Sakura said smiling.

**Okay so that's it for chapter one. Let me know what you think of it. I'll get started on chapter two as soon as I can. **

**Ta ta for now**

**Yours Truly,**

**Babychick21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long….stupid school…and even more stupid exams...anyways here it is **

Sakura slowed Whisper down to a gallop, then to a trot, and finally to a walk. Sakura patted her horse on the neck, and then rubbed the spot she patted. Sakura came to a slight cliff, and her eyes wandered to the horizon, to see the sun slowly starting to peak out. Sakura put her hat back in place, and lowered it a bit to shield her eyes from the light. Sakura looked down when she felt Whisper start to shift under her weight, she saw that Whisper's ears where turned more to the back, Sakura looked back to see a cloud of dust coming her way.

Sakura focused closer to hear whistling, Sakura rolled her eyes and started off again, but instead of heading straight, she went turned to the side and slowly started increasing her speed. As Sakura came closer to the oncoming people, she realized that it was the same group from last night.

" 'Bout time y'all showed up, I was beginning to think you got lost!" Sakura yelled with a smirk, and kept on going. Sakura heard some of them yell in frustration, which made her laugh, sakura took another look and saw that they were slowing angling towards her. Sakura hurried her horse faster to get past them before they would completely cut her off. Except when she thought she was clear and was about to cut over, she was cut off by another horse. Sakura quickly straightened out before she collided with it. Sakura was taken back when she saw that horse was even blacker than her own horse. When her eyes travelled up she saw red. When looked her hat flew off revealing her long pink hair. Sakura realized that this person was going to try and block her from leaving so Sakura yanked back on the rains halting her horse, Sakura turned her horse to get away but as she went to go, a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so," the masculine voice said. Sakura swung her leg over fast to try and get away from his grasp but he held tight and pulled her off her horse.

Sakura landed with an "oof" but as Sakura fell she pulled her own arm down bring the man down with her.

"You know if you wanted me to be on top, all you had to do was ask," he said with a playful smirk. Emerald eyes, looked at sea foam eyes, for a second there she thought she saw them soften.

Sakura rolled her eyes , and pushed him off of her. Sakura looked over to see someone walking towards her horse.

"Touch my horse and die," Sakura threatened. The man going to the horse smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oi, boss looks like she's a feisty one," a man laughed. Sakura shot him a glare making him shut up and get back to what ever he was doing. Sakura stood up only to be grabbed onto.

"You know, it's polite for you to introduce who you are before you man handle someone." Sakura snapped.

"Gaara….Gaara of the Desert, and yourself?" he asked.

"Sakura….or in other words The Shadow." Sakura said.

"Wait you're the shadow? He asked his interest perked.

"Yeah," sakura said.

"But you're a girl" he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't do shit! I mean seriously what is it and you men! What feel threatened that a girl is more popular than you! Like seriously what-" Gaara captured her lips with his own, when he pulled away Sakura had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You talk to much." He smirked.

"You don't talk enough," Sakura said, earning a look from him. Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled her down. Before he could register what was going, Sakura had planted her lips on his. Gaara pulled her closer and she tilted her head; their lips molded together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

**Well that's it for this story. Sorry that it took so long, and I'm glad you have enjoyed it :]**

**For now check out my other stories that I will soon get too, but like always please bear with me and have patience.**

**Well, bye bye for now,**

**Babychick21**


End file.
